


Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Gargantua

by xxx111222333xxx



Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Erotica, Gen, Nudity, Stripped, Wonder Woman Defeated, gorilla, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx111222333xxx/pseuds/xxx111222333xxx
Summary: An alternate take on Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua where Erica Belgard orders the gorilla to humiliate Wonder Woman by stripping her of her uniform.  Follows up Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Lola Flynn.
Comments: 1





	Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Gargantua

At the abandoned oil refinery, Wonder Woman has tracked down the gorilla known as Gargantua. The Nazi saboteurs have their hostage, a defector and the heroine wants to free him as well, but now has to deal with Gargantua. Erica instructs the other Nazis, "Take him and go! Let Gargantua handle Wonder Woman." The other Nazis do as requested with Wonder Woman now in a room alone with Gargantua and Erica. Erica has her whistle to instruct the gorilla.

"Gargantua, humiliate Wonder Woman," she commands before blowing her whistle.

"No, Gargantua, I am your friend!" pleads Wonder Woman, but Gargantua pounces on her, grabbing the top of her uniform and pulling down forcefully.

Erica smiles while assuring the heroine, "It's no use, Wonder Woman. He is under my control."

Wonder Woman struggles as her top is pulled down, yelling "No!" at the gorilla who only responds with more tugging. Making matters worse, Wonder Woman's belt is undone by the gorilla, depowering her. At this point, her only option is survival. "You obviously want my uniform!" she realizes out loud. She attempts to crawl away from the gorilla who continues pulling her uniform down. Gargantua becomes excited as the uniform is pulled down to her ankles while Wonder Woman can only cover up her breasts. The uniform is pulled off and Gargantua goes to a corner, excited and holding it like a prize.

Wonder Woman looks up at Erica who now approaches her, trying to slide away on her back and still covering her breasts. "What have you done to him?" she asks in defeat.

"Exactly this. To humiliate you, Wonder Woman. But don't worry, I'll make this worth your while," Erica responds. She mounts Wonder Woman on the floor as Gargantua looks on. She forces Wonder Woman's hands to the floor, away from her breasts. "It's a shame you wish to cover those up from me, but now you can't," she taunts. Erica leans down and kisses Wonder Woman on the lips. The feeling of being dominated causes Wonder Woman to accept the kiss with her tongue.

Erica then pulls away. "I have to go now," she tells the defeated heroine before standing up and running out. She hears the commotion of Steve Trevor and Military Police approaching and manages to escape. While Wonder Woman will eventually help save the day and help the gorilla escape to new found freedom on Paradise Island, she still has to live with the time Steve walked in on her with just her satin tights covering her in Erotic Defeat.


End file.
